mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лиза Дулотс/Галерея
Первый сезон Последний день зимы Dinky Doo and Liza Doolots hopping with bunnies S1E11.png Отличительные знаки Cheerilee class S1E12.png Liza Doolots Cutie Mark S1E12.png Cheerilee's class S1E12.png Apple Bloom in class S1E12.png Apple Bloom with her pencil S1E12.png Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png Students laughing S1E12.png Silver Spoon looking bored S01E12.png Apple Bloom taking notes S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara -psst!- S01E12.png Silver Spoon hoof wave S1E12.png Whole Class Knows S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce S1E12.png Liza Doolots and Piña Colada gasp S01E12.png Liza Doolots ID S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png Twilight explains potential S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Scootaloo is thinking S1E12.png Секреты дружбы Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png История знаков отличия Amazed crowd S1E23.png Второй сезон Нулевой урок Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png Настоящие сёстры Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Загадочная лихорадка School S2E6.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E06.png Sweetie Belle -that's amazing- S02E06.png Fillies confused S2E6.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png Scootaloo Hair S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Class Stare S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'you're ready' S2E06.png Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Таинственный защитник Rainbow helping Amethyst Star S2E8.png Amethyst Star disappointed S2E08.png Amethyst Star & Liza Doolots S2E8.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Liza Doolots -lame- S2E08.png День семьи Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12.png Classroom Awake S2E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png Granny in class S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png The entire class looking at Diamond Tiara S2E12.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Liza Doolots and Twinkleshine running S02E15.png Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png День сердец и копыт Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Давно пора Everypony else S02E20.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png Fillies Reading2 S02E23.png Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png Третий сезон Загадочное волшебное лекарство Rarity sky look fabulous S3E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Полёт к финишу Cheerilee addresses the class S4E05.png Fillies cheering for Rainbow Dash S4E05.png Fillies of Cheerilee's class wide shot S4E05.png Rainbow '... go coach these other ponies!' S4E05.png Гордость Пинки Mare and fillies with hay bale S4E12.png Cheese presents a party bomb S4E12.png Two fillies looking at a pinata S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Twilight 'since the winner will be headlining your party' S4E12.png Twilight pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Rainbow hitting the pinata S4E12.png Ванильная пони The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png Students cheering S4E14.png Время с Искоркой Silver Spoon -That was amazing- S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak -We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!- S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png CMC cut ribbon at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand S4E15.png Diamond Tiara invites CMC to her pool party S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Foals pushing at the gate S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png Foals catch the CMC escaping S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight addressing foals in the library S4E15.png Twilight -thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders- S4E15.png Twilight talking to Pipsqueak S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Pipsqueak -that's MY scooter!- S4E15.png Scootaloo dismantling Pipsqueak's scooter S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png Scootaloo assembling scooter S4E15.png Twilight, Tiara, and Silver covered in applesauce S4E15.png Foals leaving the library S4E15.png Пятый сезон Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Village's two rows of houses S5E1.png Mane Six enter the village S5E01.png Tan stallion -Welcome- S5E1.png Pink mare -Welcome- S5E1.png Unmarked ponies cover fillies' ears S5E1.png Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 Sugar Belle and Night Glider smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Кусочек жизни Foals scared of something S5E9.png Налаживание отношений Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Братский фестиваль Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo jump the mud puddle S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака AB '...if you were elected student pony president' S5E18.png Students gathering to hear Pipsqueak's speech S5E18.png Other students hear Pip speaking on a giant horseshoe S5E18.png The Crusaders follow Pipsqueak S5E18.png Crusaders tell other students to vote for Pip S5E18.png Ruby Pinch and Noi fall out of the merry-go-round S5E18.png Diamond Tiara walks past students S5E18.png Diamond Tiara looking devious S5E18.png Scootaloo walking with Pipsqueak; ballot paper shows Diamond's head crossed out S5E18.png Students lining up to vote; one voter leaves the voting booth S5E18.png Diamond Tiara -Stop!- S5E18.png Diamond -Everypony who hasn't voted, listen up!- S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Pipsqueak and CMC walks past students S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Other students cheering for Pipsqueak's win S5E18.png Pipsqueak thanking the CMC S5E18.png Sweetie Belle -Campaign manager cutie marks!- S5E18.png Diamond Tiara heads to the schoolhouse to recount the votes S5E18.png A big -What-!- from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png Diamond Tiara addresses super-strong filly S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png Шестой сезон On Your Marks Apple Bloom --can't be any worse than I was-- S6E4.png Apple Bloom giving a sly smirk S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Newbie Dash Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Wonderbolts wave to the crowd S6E7.png Soarin tapping on Spitfire S6E7.png Wonderbolts looking up at the sky S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Sassaflash carrying candy canes S06E08.png Ponies decorating the exterior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png Ponies singing together S06E08.png Cotton Cloudy, Liza Doolots, and Dinky Doo running by S6E8.png Young Snowfall Frost happy to see her friends S6E8.png Snowfall's friends impressed by her decorating S6E8.png Young Snowfall giving gifts to her friends S6E8.png Liza Doolots, Dinky Doo, and Cotton Cloudy playing S6E8.png Young Snowfall's friends running to the window S6E8.png Young Snowfall's friends wave to her S6E8.png Young Snowfall glares at her friends S6E8.png Cloudy, Dinky, and Liza looking sad S6E8.png Fillies caroling for Chelsea Porcelain S6E8.png Princess Erroria throws a snowball at Tornado Bolt S06E08.png Princess Erroria grabs the hat of a snowpony S06E08.png Tornado Bolt throws a snowball at Liza Doolots; Snowfall gives a stern look S06E08.png Snowfall hears Merry S06E08.png en:Liza Doolots/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей